AVATAR: LA BODA DE TOPH
by zorry2000
Summary: La batalla terminó, y hay paz y felicidad... para casi todos. Toph se siente desplazada por sus amigos, quienes ya definen sus destinos con sus parejas, y eso la hace tomar la decisión de partir a buscar el suyo propio... con su amado ladrón.
1. La Partida

1. La Partida

EL mundo está ya en paz y armonía. Ozai fue vencido y encarcelado junto a su desquiciada hija Azula, sin poder alguno que les ayude a escapar. En los corazones de nuestros amigos reina la alegría y el amor encontrado, pues Zuko será rey y Mai su esposa, Sokka encontró un amor singular en Suki, la guerrera. Por su parte, por fin el amor entre Katara y Aang es una realidad, y hasta se han comprometido para casarse pronto. El único corazón que continúa solitario es el de Toph, la maestra-tierra.

Nos encontramos a la chica ciega paseando sola, por los jardines de la casa que comparte con sus amigos en Ba Sing Tse. Katara se le acerca pues nota que está lejana, con la mente puesta en otra parte. Quizá en la imagen de cierto ladrón…

— Hola Toph — le dice la morena con cortesía — ¿Por qué estás aquí? Adentro la estamos pasando bien, Sokka ha inventado nuevos chistes…

— Sí, lo sé — contesta la aludida secamente —. Pero no me siento muy bien amiga. No entiendo qué es lo que me pasa, es extraño pero como que estoy vacía, como que me falta algo.

— Pues, no sé — dice Katara reflexionando —. Pero vamos, anímate un poco. Zuko no tarda en llegar con Mai, y adentro estamos Sokka, Suki, Aang y… yo…

Katara se detuvo al ver la cara de su amiga. Había caído en la cuenta de qué le ocurría.

— Ya comprendo Toph. Extrañas a Lee y a sus sobrinos, ¿verdad?

— S-sí, creo que sí — aceptó la chica ciega —. Durante la lucha, no dejaba de pensar en ellos, su recuerdo me acompañó siempre. Incluso te confieso algo, siento un poquito de envidia hacia ustedes, porque ya tiene a sus amores a su lado.

— Paciencia amiga — la conforta la morena —. Mira, esta noche lo hablaremos con los demás y veremos la forma de regresar a la aldea donde está Lee.

— ¿De verdad, harías eso Katara? — dice Toph esperanzada. Su rostro se ilumina ante la idea.

— ¡Claro que sí amiga! Ya verás, muy pronto estaremos en camino.

Ambas chicas se abrazan, y a Toph le resbalan un par de lagrimitas de felicidad. Se iba a cumplir la promesa de matrimonio entre Lee y ella. Pero le esperaba una amarga sorpresa. Al llegar la noche, Zuko y Mai anunciaron la inminente celebración de su boda, por lo que debían quedarse a prepararlo todo. No es nada fácil organizar una boda real, aún siendo el rey. Además, debía presentar a su pueblo formalmente al Avatar, y qué mejor que presentarlo junto con su prometida, la más hábil y experta maestra-agua de aquellas tierras.

— ¡¿Pe- pero es que yo no merezco ser feliz como ustedes? — grita Toph decepcionada de sus amigos — ¡Yo también luché a su lado, yo me sacrifiqué dejando a Lee y a mis sobrinos lejos, para que no sufrieran!

— Bueno Toph, sí pero… — dice Aang, tratando de razonar con su amiga. Pero ella no está para escuchar razones.

— ¡¿Pero qué "pies ligeros"? ¡Ah ya sé, soy menos que ustedes porque pueden ver y yo no! ¡Por eso me hacen a un lado, por eso primero están ustedes, y hasta el último la ciega!

— ¡No, no es cierto Toph! — dice Sokka — Sabes que eres importante para nosotros.

— ¡¿Ah sí? ¡Vamos, demuéstramelo, demuéstrenmelo todos!

— Oye chica, trata de calmarte — dice Mai interviniendo —. No vamos a arreglar nada así.

— ¡No quiero que me arreglen nada! — dice Toph furiosa, levantándose de la mesa y echando a correr a la puerta — ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas sola, ya lo verán!

La chica ciega sale corriendo de la casa y Suki intenta seguirla, pero Katara y Sokka la detienen.

— No Suki — dice Katara —. Dejémosla sola un rato, cuando se le pase volverá y hablaremos con calma.

— ¿Pero, y si comete una locura? — dice la guerrera preocupada. Siente admiración por Toph desde que la conoció.

— Naaa, no lo creo — dice Sokka con tranquilidad —. Se le pasará, ya lo verán.

Mientras, Toph estaba oculta cerca, sintiendo en sus pies el ir y venir de todos en la casa. Por fin, ya más tarde, Zuko y su novia se retiraron, y mientras que Suki y Sokka se iban a dormir, Aang y Katara se quedaron sentados afuera, esperando a que su amiga volviera. Toph recordó una de las lecciones de Zen, el samurái; y fue lo suficientemente paciente para esperar a que el sueño los venciera, y se acercó a hurtadillas a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Suki sale de la casa y despierta a la pareja que estaba afuera, visiblemente alarmada.

— ¡Chicos, chicos despierten! ¡Toph se fue, de algún modo tomó sus cosas y se fue!

— ¡¿C-cómo dices? — contesta la morena despertando de repente — ¡No es posible, ella no nos abandonaría!

— ¡AAAAJJJUUMMMM! ¿Qué pasa, por qué tanto escándalo? — dice Sokka saliendo de la casa aún adormilado.

— ¡Rápido Sokka, vístete pronto, hay que buscar a Toph! — lo apremia Aang tirándole agua encima y luego secándolo con aire.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? — pregunta Suki.

— Probablemente a buscar cómo volver a la aldea — contesta Katara pensando hacia dónde caminaría Toph.

— ¡Hey, mis mapas no están aquí! — grita Sokka desde la casa.

— No entiendo — dice Suki a Katara — ¿Cómo va a hacer para usarlos? Ella no puede ver, y aunque pudiera ver los mapas, sólo Sokka puede leerlos.

— Quizá busque a alguien que se los lea — dice Aang —. Adelántense a buscarla, yo iré a enterar a Zuko de todo y los alcanzaré con mi planeador.

Así diciendo, todos se pusieron en acción. Las habilidades de Suki y su experiencia para rastrear se combinó con las enseñanzas de Garg para cazar que les dio a nuestros amigos. Pero parece ser que Toph también había aprendido bastante bien sus lecciones, pues se negaba a aparecer. Aang logró alcanzarlos, y trajo consigo algunos mapas de la región, facilitados por Zuko.

— Zuko dice que organizará una partida de búsqueda — explica el Avatar —, nos alcanzará en cuanto pueda, quiere abarcar más terreno, dado que Toph de por sí es buena para ocultarse. Y si le sumamos que Lee nos enseñó a "hacernos invisibles"…

— Por favor Aang — dice Katara preocupada —, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Quién sabe cuánto haya caminado por la noche, no sabemos cuánta ventaja nos lleve. Pero si usó esa habilidad, quizá la hayamos pasado y ni siquiera nos percatamos.

— Seguiré por el aire mientras haya luz de día — contesta Aang —. Tal vez logre verla, o encuentre un poblado o alguna casa habitada donde pudiéramos preguntar.

Katara asiente, y despide a su amado con un beso. Aang despega, y los demás continúan la búsqueda, esperando que a Toph la haya vencido el sueño.


	2. El Maestro del Tiempo

2. El maestro del tiempo

El Avatar no estaba tan equivocado, al pensar que Toph era buena escondiéndose. Había aprovechado al máximo las enseñanzas de Zen, y pasó desapercibida hasta que salió de la ciudad y se internó en la campiña. Como suponían sus amigos, ella iba en busca de quien pudiera orientarla para tomar el camino correcto a la aldea donde la esperaba su prometido, Lee.

Anduvo un buen rato hasta casi anochecer y ya comenzaba a cansarse, pues no se le ocurrió traer consigo ni agua ni comida. Casi sin querer, encontró una casita cerca de un río, y pensó en pedir algo de comer a quien viviera ahí, pero al llegar a ella se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía. Sin embargo, no se amilanó y fue a beber agua del riachuelo que corría al lado de la casa, poniendo su poder de tierra-control en alerta para sentir si alguien se acercaba demasiado.

Cuando hubo satisfecho su sed pensó en pasar la noche en la casa, pero al levantarse para dirigirse a ella la sobresaltó escuchar de repente una voz a sus espaldas.

— Qué bueno que apagaste tu sed pequeña — decía la voz en tono amable. El susto hizo que Toph se pusiera en guardia, atacando rápidamente el origen de la voz con una gran roca, pero increíblemente, la piedra se volvió polvo antes de siquiera tocar a quien había hablado.

— Esa no es la forma de saludar a alguien pequeña — reclama suavemente aquel personaje — y menos aún si se trata de un inofensivo anciano como yo.

Al poner atención, Toph se dio cuenta de que en efecto, la voz era de un hombre entrado en años, pero aún así mantuvo su guardia mientras le contestaba.

— ¿Quién e-es usted? — le pregunta con cautela — ¿Y cómo llegó ahí sin que me diera cuenta?

— Bueno, digamos que... tengo mis trucos — contesta el anciano, pero al decir las últimas palabras estaba ya muy cerca de Toph, asustándola de nuevo.

— ¡No- n-no se me acerque! — le dice la chica ciega tratando de disimular su miedo — Le j- juro que si se vuelve a acercar, lo aplastaré con...

— ¡¿Aquí estoy bien entonces, pequeña? — gritaba el viejo, ahora desde lejos. Toph está asombrada, pero empieza a molestarle que el anciano se estuviese burlando así de ella.

— ¡Ya basta anciano, deje de burlarse de mí! — contesta Toph, pero al hacerlo recuerda el por qué de su huida y una lágrima asoma a sus ojos.

— Oh pequeña lo siento, no fue mi intención — le dice el viejo en tono apenado, ya cerca de ella —. Por favor toma este pañuelo.

— ¡No, no quiero nada! — dice ella rechazándolo — ¡No soy nada, no merezco nada! Todos se burlan de mí por no poder ver, hasta un viejo como usted.

— Te entiendo pequeña — dice entonces el anciano —. Yo tampoco puedo ver.

Toph se asombra tanto de las palabras del viejo, que hasta olvida su tristeza, y automáticamente acepta el pañuelo que le ofrece.

— Creo que ya estás más tranquila, ¿eh, pequeña? — dice el viejo alegremente — Con gusto me presento, soy Kiang. ¿Y tú?

— Me- me llamo Toph — titubea la chica ciega, pues sigue sin reponerse de la sorpresa.

— Es un nombre muy bello Toph, encantado de conocerte. Dime, ¿te gustaría comer algo? Te invito a mi mesa.

— Eh, yo... n-no quisiera molestarlo, señor.

— Oh, vamos. No eres ninguna molestia, además a mí me encantaría. No recibo muchas visitas por aquí, ¿sabes?

— Eh... está bien, comeré algo.

— ¡Fantástico! Ven, la mesa ya está servida.

— Pero si ahí no hay na... ¿Eh? ¡Hummmm, que delicioso!

Hasta ese momento, Toph percibió el aroma de comida recién cocinada, y siguiendo los aromas llegó hasta la mesa donde prácticamente devoró todo lo que tenía enfrente.

— Vaya, fue atinado de mi parte el invitarte — dijo el viejo Kiang —. Si deseas algo más, sólo dilo pequeña.

— Ay (chomp), no, no gracias (chomp). Ya estoy (chomp) satisfecha.

— Muy bien. Entonces, ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hacías por aquí? Nadie visita estos parajes hace ya mucho tiempo.

— Eh, bueno... yo, buscaba a alguien que pudiera orientarme... Tengo estos mapas y...

— ¿Mapas? Ah vaya, te has escapado de casa, ¿verdad?

Toph se sintió avergonzada. El buen anciano la había atrapado con sus palabras.

— Descuida pequeña — dice entonces el viejo —, no se lo diré a nadie si no quieres. Pero dime, ¿qué hizo que una joven ciega tomara unos mapas y escapara con ellos de casa?

— Es largo de contar. ¿Tiene tiempo de escucharme?

— Je, je. Mi pequeña niña, si tan solo supieras... pero venga, cuéntame todo, a lo mejor sí puedo ayudarte.

Toph cuenta al viejo Kiang toda su historia, desde que conoce a sus amigos hasta el momento en que se marcha de la casa en la ciudad. La tarde va cayendo, y comienza a hacer algo de frío.

— Vaya, pero qué curiosa historia pequeña — dice Kiang, quien escuchó todo atentamente —. Se parece mucho a la mía. Yo también he sido un ser muy independiente, pero eso me volvió muy solitario.

— ¿De verdad? — dice ella, sintiéndose comprendida.

— Sí, y déjame decirte algo. Esta soledad fue mi elección, y como tal la acepto, pero, la verdad... he sufrido mucho por ella. Cambiaría con gusto todo lo que soy por tener siquiera un amigo. Tú tienes suerte de tener a los tuyos, y seguramente te estarán buscando.

— Sí... seguramente... pero yo no pienso regresar, yo también quiero ser feliz como ellos ya lo son, y no me detendré. Gracias por la comida señor, ahora me voy, tal vez encuentre a alguien que me lea estos mapas de la aldea que le conté y...

— No lo creo pequeña, ya es de noche y todo mundo duerme ya.

— ¡¿QUÉEE? Pe- pero cómo es posible, si acabamos casi de comer, y...

— El tiempo vuela cuando estás en compañía tan agradable, ¿no es verdad pequeña?

— Pu-pues sí, pero, ¿t-tan rápido?

— Yo lo sé muy bien Toph, y porque lo sé es que puedo ayudarte. Yo soy el Maestro del Tiempo.

La revelación fue sorpresiva para la chica ciega, y de momento no puede creer lo que escucha. Deseando estar segura, se atreve a decirle algo más al amable anciano.

— No, no es posible. El tiempo solo pasa, no se puede controlar.

— ¿Te gustaría una prueba de que sí es posible, pequeña? — contesta el viejo, pero al ir diciendo la pregunta, su voz cambia a la de alguien joven, y se escucha vigorosa y varonil. Toph toca su mano, y ya no está arrugada ni débil, es la mano de un joven fuerte y recio. La chica ciega se subyuga ante el prodigio, y se siente a punto de caer seducida, pero acude en su ayuda el recuerdo de Lee, su amado Lee.

—Así como tú, yo también me encontré un día con el Maestro anterior — explica el joven Kiang —. Por entonces, no me explicaba por qué mi vida no era nada, si había hecho grandes esfuerzos por mejorarla. Y él me lo aclaró todo, cuando me hizo volver a mi pasado y pude ver mis errores. Me dio la oportunidad de recomenzar mi vida, pero me advirtió que entonces mi futuro cambiaría, para bien o para mal.

— ¿Y lo aceptó, aceptó volver a su pasado?

— No. No lo hice porque también me di cuenta de que desde ese mismo momento podía decidir mi destino, y que ya nada tenía que ver mi pasado con eso. Se lo dije al Maestro del Tiempo, y me preguntó qué era lo que quería. Yo elegí ser su aprendiz, para tener por fin una meta, un destino, un lugar en el mundo. El Maestro lo entendió, y cuando tocó su momento de partir al mundo espiritual, me dejó su sitio. En el mundo solamente puede existir uno solo Maestro del Tiempo pequeña, y por ahora, soy yo.

— ¿Entonces, puede llevarme a cualquier momento de mi vida que desee?

— Sí Toph, pero sólo una vez. Y desde ahí, todas las decisiones que tomes son sólo tuyas, y considera que lo que decidas cambiar, cambiará inevitablemente tu futuro. Puedo controlar el tiempo, pero no puedo detenerlo.

La maestra-tierra lo meditó cuidadosamente, pues era una decisión difícil. Tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de volver a comenzar su vida, pero quizá significaría el no conocer nunca a sus amigos, ni tener las aventuras que la habían llevado hasta ese momento, ni haber conocido el amor en la amabilidad de Zen, y en los labios y el corazón de Lee...

— Ya lo decidí — dice al fin —. Kiang, por favor hazme volver al momento en que me encontraste en el río bebiendo. Eso es lo que quiero.

— Sabia decisión pequeña — contesta Kiang con la voz familiar de anciano —. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte. Quizá un día nos encontremos de nuevo, así que ¡hasta pronto Toph!

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Toph creyó que había imaginado todo. Sintió sed, y al escuchar el río cerca de ella se dirigió ahí para beber un poco, mas no bien se iba agachando, cuando desde el cielo escuchó un grito muy familiar.

— ¡Toooph, Toooph soy yo, Aang! ¡Espera ahíiii, traeré a los demás!


	3. No hay Imposibles

3. No hay imposibles

Toph no tuvo que esperar mucho para reunirse con sus amigos. Katara y Sokka corrieron a abrazarla, mientras Suki los miraba sonriendo.

— ¡Toph, al fin te encontramos! — exclama Katara casi llorando de emoción.

— ¡Sí, y no eres nada fácil de encontrar! — dice Sokka estrechándola.

— Qué bueno que pudimos hallarte — dice Suki acercándose —. Estábamos preocupados por ti, aunque sabemos que puedes cuidarte sola.

— Eh, pues gracias — le contesta la chica ciega —. Oigan, ¿y quién es ése?

Toph señala en la dirección de donde habían llegado sus amigos, pues siente la presencia de un personaje muy peculiar.

— Ah, pues verás amiga — contesta la morena —, deja que te presente a…

— Wong y Chen señorita — dice un joven, que Toph sintió de pronto muy bajo de estatura, aún más que ella —, Yo soy Chen, mucho gusto.

— Y yo soy Wong, un placer — dice otra voz, esta vez de un hombre más alto que la maestra-tierra. El primer chico le estrecha la mano, con lo que se dio una idea de su baja estatura; pero el otro no se la da, mas luego se disculpa con ella.

— Perdone señorita, no puedo darle la mano como mi primo, pues carezco de ambas.

— Y yo — dice el primer joven —, no es que sea bajito como imagina, sino que no tengo piernas.

— ¡Hey, pero son dos! — dice Toph con asombro — ¿Cómo es que sólo pude sentir a uno?

— Ah, eso es porque estábamos así — dice Chen, el joven sin piernas, y al decirlo hace una espectacular pirueta con solo la fuerza de sus brazos, saltando y cayendo sobre los hombros de Wong, el chico sin brazos. Verlos así unidos, semejaban y se movían como si fueran un solo hombre, uno muy alto. Hicieron juntos una serie de movimientos de artes marciales, con tal maestría que definitivamente parecían uno solo.

— Tienen que enseñarme esos movimientos chicos — dice Suki aplaudiendo —, son sensacionales de verdad.

Sokka los mira receloso, mientras Toph esboza una sonrisa discreta, pues percibe los celos en el moreno.

— Wong y Chen nos ayudaron a encontrarte amiga — continúa la morena —. Ellos conocen bien toda esta zona, no viven muy lejos de aquí con sus esposas.

— Ah vaya — dice Toph —. Entonces deben conocer al amable anciano que vive aquí, en esa casa.

— ¿Eh, anciano? — dice Wong, mientras Chen vuelve a bajar al suelo —. Pero señorita, esta casa ha estado deshabitada desde hace muchos años, creo que más de cien.

— Así es — agrega Chen —. Nuestro abuelo solía contar historias sobre un hombre solitario que llegó a vivir aquí, y que podía controlar el tiempo. Pero nadie en la familia le creía, porque era… eh, bueno…

— Un poco loco —dice Wong, poniendo gestos graciosos —. Dice que la única vez que habló con él le dijo que llevaba más de quinientos años buscando un sitio para vivir en paz, pues todo el que lo conocía quería utilizar su poder en su propio provecho.

— Así es, y que al llegar aquí se dedicaba a ayudar a quien de verdad necesitara un poco de tiempo para reflexionar, o para volver a comenzar.

Toph estaba asombrada. Por las palabras de ambos chicos, comprendió lo que le había pasado. El tiempo se había detenido cuando conoció al viejo Kiang, y siguió así mientras estuvo conviviendo con él, para luego continuar su marcha al despedirse. Por eso sus amigos la encontraron, estaba ya dispuesto que sucediera.

— Gracias a los espíritus que te encontramos amiga — le dice entonces Katara —. Por favor, perdónanos por ser tan insensibles contigo. Estábamos tan emocionados con la coronación de Zuko y todo lo demás, que...

— Sí, sí, ya, no importa — dice Toph con algo de fastidio —. De todas formas, no creo que pudiera llegar muy lejos con estos mapas que sólo Sokka puede leer.

— Pero Toph, déjame decirte... — dice la morena, buscando el perdón de su amiga.

— Dije que ya no importa Katara — le dice Toph a la cara —. Ya sé que, a fin de cuentas, tengo que depender de ustedes para volver con Lee... E- está bien... (sob).

— Ay no, Toph no llores — le dice Sokka en plan serio —. No salimos a buscarte para verte así. Mira, por el camino nosotros, eh; hablamos un poco, y... pues...

—Lo que Sokka quiere decir — dice la morena —, es que volveremos ya mismo a la aldea. No podríamos ser felices si tú no lo eres junto con nosotros amiga.

La felicidad invade todo el cuerpo de la chica ciega. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, así que toma a su amiga por los brazos y la agita antes de preguntar.

— Katara, dime que no me están mintiendo, por favor, ¡dímelo, necesito escucharlo!

— Ninguna mentira señorita — intervienen los primos inválidos —. Nosotros nos hemos ofrecido a acompañarlos, pero como ya es algo tarde, les ofrecemos nuestra casa para que pasen la noche, y mañana temprano partiremos, ¿qué le parece?

— ¡Gra-gracias, muchas gracias a todos (sob)! — dice la maestra-tierra casi llorando de felicidad — Pero por favor, dejen eso de "señorita", soy Toph, ¿de acuerdo?

—Completamente de acuerdo Toph — dicen los primos al unísono.

— Bueno, pues, ¿dónde está Appa? — pregunta la chica ciega —. Déjenme subie a él para ponernos en marcha.

— Eehhmmm… — dice Sokka llamando la atención de Toph — Appa no nos acompaña Toph. Iremos por tierra todo el camino.

— ¡¿Eeehhh? — exclama Toph incrédula — ¡¿Pero por qué?

— Verás — explica Katara —. Zuko debe quedarse a organizar su gobierno, y a preparar su coronación. Es algo ineludible ya, pues el pueblo necesita saber quién los gobernará en adelante. Incluso su boda con Mai será pospuesta.

— Y para prepararlo todo — interviene Suki —, le ha pedido a Aang que le preste a Appa, pues con él harán su entrada como gobernantes de la nueva Nación del Fuego.

— Precisamente Aang fue a avisarle que te encontramos — puntualiza Sokka —, para que vuelva a la ciudad con sus soldados que salieron con él a ayudarnos a buscarte. Volverá pronto, y entonces marcharemos hasta la aldea.

— ¡Pero vamos a tardar muchísimo! — exclama Toph perdiendo la esperanza de llegar pronto.

— Ahí es donde mi primo y yo les ayudaremos Toph — dice Wong —. Conocemos bien todos estos caminos, y ya con los mapas del amigo guerrero podremos tomar algunos atajos para llegar rápido a su aldea.

— Pero, como dijimos — completa Chen —, es algo tarde para aventurarnos a caminar en la oscuridad, así que les invitamos una rica cena y una confortable cama en nuestra humilde morada, donde nuestras esposas nos esperan.

— Eh… bueno — dice convencida la chica ciega, y todos emprenden el camino a la casa de los primos inválidos. Aang los alcanza por el camino, y llegan pronto a la casa donde dos chicas muy atractivas los reciben, dándoles muestras de mucho amor a los primos.

— Amigos — anuncia Chen —, tengo el placer de presentarles a Fan y Liú, nuestras adorables esposas.

— Mucho gusto — dice la primera —. Soy Fan, la esposa de Chen, y ella es mi hermana Liú.

— Así es — se presenta la otra —, y soy la esposa de Wong.

— Vaya — comenta Sokka luego de presentarse —, pero qué coincidencias con el parentesco.

— Nuestras familias arreglaron los matrimonios — explica Wong —. Pensaron que nosotros no podríamos conseguir esposa estando así.

— Pero qué bueno que nos casaron — dice Fan —. Si no, hubiéramos perdido a dos magníficos caballeros que nos complacen en todo.

— Mmm… sí… — apunta Liú pícaramente — Y en qué forma…

Todos ríen ante el comentario, y se disponen a pasar una linda velada. Los primos cuentan cómo fue que quedaron en su estado actual, tras un grave accidente ocurrido en su casa familiar. Un incendio se llevó todas sus pertenencias, mas no así la vida de sus familiares, pero Chen casi no lo cuenta al quedar atrapado en los escombros, con las piernas atoradas bajo las vigas ardientes de la casa. Wong fue el único que pudo lanzarse a rescatarlo, y el mover las pesadas vigas para sacar a Chen le valió tener graves quemaduras en los brazos. Ambos perdieron sus miembros, pero no así sus ganas de vivir, y salieron adelante montando un pequeño espectáculo acrobático, donde llamaban tanto la atención que recibían suficiente dinero para vivir. Ahora eran los guardabosques de la ciudad, por eso se habían mudado a las afueras donde no les faltaba nada para vivir bien con sus jóvenes esposas.

— ¡Vaya! Debió ser muy duro para ustedes los primeros meses — comenta Katara.

— Estamos acostumbrados — dice Wong orgulloso —. Desde entonces nos convencimos que podíamos hacer, si no todo, pues casi todo. Sólo hay que encontrar la forma.

— Y hasta ahora no hemos dejado de encontrarla — finaliza Chen —. Pero nuestro logro mayor ha sido encontrar el amor en nuestras lindas esposas.

— ¡Ay Chen! — dicen ambas sonrojándose. A Toph eso le pareció algo cursi.

La velada terminó y todo el mundo se retiró para descansar. Toph en un principio no podía dormir, pensando en cómo llegar más pronto a la aldea.

— ¡Caramba! — dice la maestra-tierra — Ojalá y hubiera alguna forma de llegar en menos tiempo…

Con esto en mente, la chica ciega se quedó dormida, sin sospechar que su deseo ha sido escuchado por una figura encorvada, que sonríe fuera de la casa.


	4. Ansiedad

4. Ansiedad

Toph despierta temprano, deseando encontrarse con sus amigos preparándose ya para viajar. Pero algo extraño pasa, y ella se da cuenta casi de inmediato. Hay murmullos fuera de la habitación donde está, y todos caminan con sigilo. Ella los imita, y muy quedo se aposta junto a la puerta, abriéndola muy despacio. Usando su oído, sacó una mano con rapidez, capturando la manga de alguien que iba pasando cerca de la puerta, el cual no tuvo tiempo de decir nada hasta que estuvo dentro. Toph cerró la puerta y se dispuso a interrogar al capturado.

— ¡Tía Toph, estás despierta! — dice el pequeño Sung, sorprendido.

— ¡Sung, eres tú! — dice Toph, también sorprendida.

— Pues sí tía, aquí es nuestra casa — dice el niño con naturalidad.

— ¿Pe-pero cómo es que… que llegué aquí? — se pregunta la chica ciega.

— Ay tía, debes seguir agotada — contesta su sobrino —. Llegaste hace unas horas, junto con los maestros y unos amigos, pero tú estabas tan cansada que venías durmiendo. El maestro Sokka te trajo hasta tu habitación, y la maestra Katara te puso ropa de dormir.

— Nuestra casa — repite Toph incrédula, y luego sacude a su sobrino por los hombros — ¡Sung pronto, dime dónde está el collar con mi perla!

— Eh, yo… n-no lo sé tía — dice Sung agitado. A Toph no le suena sincero, así que lo presiona más.

— Si vivimos aquí, tú debes saber dónde se encuentra todo, ¿verdad?

— S-sí tía Toph — contesta el chico nervioso.

— Y sabes por tu tío Lee, que yo puedo saber si me están mintiendo o no, ¿verdad?

— Sí, s-sí tía.

— Bien. Entonces Sung, por favor llévame hasta donde está mi perla. Tú sabes dónde está guardada.

— Sí tía, sí lo sé. Pero… Tío Lee nos dijo que no te la diéramos hasta que él volviera.

Las palabras del chico dejan de una pieza a la maestra-tierra. Sin soltar a Sung, continúa interrogándolo.

— ¿Qui-quieres decir… que Lee no está aquí?

— Sí tía. Tío Lee salió de viaje hace tres días, a buscarte un lindo vestido para la boda de ustedes.

Ahora Toph comienza a calmarse, con la ilusión dibujada en el rostro. Eso explica el por qué Lee no estaba en la cama con ella, ni en la casa, ni en la aldea.

— ¿Les dijo a ti y a Ming por qué no deben darme mi perla? — le pregunta a Sung con tranquilidad.

— Pues dijo que todos los preparativos de su boda son una sorpresa para ti tía — contesta Sung —. Pensaba volver antes de que llegaras, pero por si acaso nos advirtió de que por nada del mundo te dijéramos o mostráramos nada de lo que estamos haciendo aquí y allá afuera… ¡Ups!

El chico se le quedó mirando, tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras Toph sonreía abiertamente. Ahora era primordial conseguir su perla, a como diera lugar.

— Sung, pequeño — le dice a su sobrino arrodillándose a su lado —. Yo sé que ustedes son unos niños muy obedientes, y sé que está mal si desobedecen a su tío. Pero quiero decirte que no te preocupes, soy tu tía y te quiero lo suficiente como para evitar que te castigue si me das la perla. Te prometo que no le diré ni a tu hermanita, ni a tu tío nada de esto. Será un secreto entre nosotros.

— E-es que… Era una sorpresa para ti… — dice el pequeño compungido.

— De hecho, todo esto es una sorpresa para mí Sung, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Será un secreto tía, de verdad?

— Claro que sí, palabra de maestra-tierra.

— Bueno… ¡Está bien!

El chico fue hasta la cama, y Toph sólo podía escucharlo porque el piso es de madera. Sung hurgó bajo las almohadas, y sacó de ahí una bolsita de cuero, y fue a entregarla a su tía.

— Toma tía. Espero que te guste la sorpresa.

— Me gustará, seguro que sí — le dice Toph a Sung, poniéndose el collar. De inmediato, la mágica perla realiza el prodigio, y devuelve la vista a la chica ciega, quien se maravilla mirando su alcoba matrimonial. Es sencilla, pero llena de pequeños detalles que, sin ser lujosos, lucen maravillosos a la vista de Toph.

— ¡Qué hermoso! — dice Toph, olvidando por un momento que está acompañada. Sus ojos encuentran la ventana de la alcoba, y rápidamente se dirige a ella.

— ¡No tía, te van a ver! — grita Sung, pero es tarde. Toph se asoma ya a la ventana, y se entusiasma al ver que da hacia las calles de la aldea, engalanadas por miles de cadenas florales que desprenden deliciosos perfumes. Algunos aldeanos que estaban colocando más flores se sorprenden al verla, y corren a esconderse.

— ¡Tía, ya no es secreto! — le dice Sung enojado a sus espaldas — ¡El tío va a molestarse, y ya no confiará en mí!

— ¡Sung, no corras, lo siento! — dice Toph, percatándose de que su ansiedad por ver la sorpresa la hizo cometer un error. Va tras el chico, y como puede ver lo sigue hasta la puerta de la alcoba por donde ha salido, frenando ahí su carrera y quedándose parada en el umbral. Allí están, mirándola, todos sus amigos con excepción de Zuko y su prometida Mai. Sus amigos se ven algo cansados, y tienen claras señales de no haber dormido mucho.

— ¡Toph, despertaste! — le dice Aang acercándosele — Creíamos que terminaríamos antes de que te levantaras, pero bueno, ya no importa. Ven, te mostraremos tu nuevo hogar.

Toph anda por cada lugar de la casa, descubriendo un mundo nuevo en cada sitio. Se da cuenta de que Lee ha cuidado cada detalle para darle la vida más cómoda posible a su prometida. Sin embargo, el ver a sus amigos tan desgastados la preocupa, y en la primera oportunidad habla con su amiga Katara.

— Katara, no entiendo. ¿Qué sucedió, cómo es que llegamos sin que me diera cuenta?

— Te explicaré — dice la morena, esforzándose por sonreír a pesar del cansancio —. Para sorprenderte, decidimos viajar mientras dormías, e hicimos el recorrido casi sin parar ni dormir. Al llegar aquí te acomodamos en tu cama, para que siguieras durmiendo y no te dieras cuenta de las sorpresas que has visto.

— ¿Por eso están así, tan cansados todos?

— Pues sí, pero no te preocupes. Ya tendremos tiempo de reponernos, por ahora, tu boda es la prioridad. Los niños nos explicaron lo que pasaba con Lee, y Sokka, consultando sus famosos mapas, nos dio que es muy probable que tu adorado novio llegue mañana.

Toph tuvo entonces sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía feliz de que al fin podría abrazar a su amado Lee, pero le oprimía el corazón el ver en ese estado a sus amigos, que habían hecho tal sacrificio sólo por su capricho. En eso, un halcón mensajero entró por la ventana, posándose cerca de ellas. Traía una carta dirigida a los chicos, pero Toph se la quitó y la entregó a Katara para que se la leyera.

— Es de Lee amiga — le informa la morena —, y dice que tardará un poco más en volver, pues no encontró barco que saliera hacia acá pronto. Les avisa a Ming y a Sung que te reciban, y que te digan que no te preocupes por él, que pronto estará por aquí para desposarte.

— ¿Pronto? Pero… ¿Cuándo es pronto Katara? — replica la chica ciega.

— No lo sé, no lo dice — contesta Katara un poco compungida por su amiga.

— Un poco más… Que espere un poco más… — dice la maestra-tierra, comenzando a enfadarse — ¡¿Pero, por qué me hace esto, por qué? ¡¿Qué no sabe que lo amo, que quiero estar con él?

— ¡Toph, cálmate por favor! — le dice Katara, tratando de controlarla —. No debes apresurar las cosas, dale su tiempo. Él te ama, y no va a abandonarte.

— ¡De seguro ya se encontró a otra! — grita Toph desesperándose más — ¡Sí, es eso, se encontró a otra mejor y más bonita que yo, una que puede verlo sin usar magia! ¡Ay, quisiera tenerlo ya aquí mismo, y vería quién soy yo!

Así diciendo, Toph vuelve a la habitación, encerrándose a llorar su desconsuelo. Se queda arrodillada en el suelo, y llora sin parar por largo rato, con las manos sobre su rostro. Cuando al fin se calma, limpia sus lágrimas y hace por levantarse, pero se lleva una sorpresa. El piso de madera cruje bajo su peso y la habitación está en ruinas. Donde ella no puede verla, la misma figura encorvada que antes escuchara su deseo la observa, esta vez con gesto grave, aunque atento.


	5. Un Precio Alto

5. Un precio alto

La chica ciega no puede creer lo que le muestra el poder de su perla. Hace un momento estaba en una acogedora habitación, y ahora está rodeada de escombros. Sus ropas están rasgadas, como si hubiera tenido un ataque de desesperación y se las hubiera arrancado. Mientras camina entre las ruinas, dos figuras saltan de la nada, y la toman por sorpresa atrapándola e impidiendo que toque tierra.

— Perdónanos Toph — le dice Chen, el chico sin piernas, abrazándola con fuerza — ¡Wong pronto, arriba!

Wong aparece por la espalda de ambos, y con un ágil movimiento de pierna, levanta a ambos en el aire, y Chen cae en los hombros de su primo con la chica abrazada fuertemente. Toph no alcanza a comprender por qué hacen eso.

— ¡Pero qué…! ¡Oigan, paren esto! — se queja la chica ciega.

— Lo sentimos, no podemos — dice Wong, saltando hasta alcanzar los árboles cercanos, evitando que Toph alcance a utilizar su poder. Con grandes zancadas entre las ramas, pronto llegan a la plaza del poblado, que luce peor que la casa que acababan de dejar. Allí están sus amigos, ante un gran montón de escombros que parece imposible de remover, y que Aang escarba tan rápido y cuidadosamente como puede con tierra-control.

— ¡¿Pe- pero qué pasó aquí? — exclama Toph sin entender.

— Tú debes saberlo Toph — dice una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Es Suki la guerrera, que trae a cuestas a Sokka, pues debe ayudarle a caminar por traer una pierna fracturada e inmovilizada. Ella misma está bastante golpeada, tenía un ojo inflamado y apenas veía por dónde iban.

— ¿Y-yooo? — responde Toph incrédula — ¿Pero… Cómo…?

— Porque tú fuiste quien lo hizo Toph — le dice su amiga Katara, mientras se cura los raspones de los brazos con agua-control —. Montaste en cólera porque Lee no regresaba, y tu furia hizo todo esto.

— No podíamos detenerte sin lastimarte Toph — le dice Zuko, acercándose en guardia junto con Mai —, y de verdad no queríamos hacerlo, por eso nos dedicamos a tratar de salvar a tanta gente como pudimos. Garg nos ayudó a sacarlos en los animales de carga más grandes que tenían, y todos se fueron a las montañas.

— N-no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que yo…? — sigue diciendo la chica ciega.

— La verdad, todos sabíamos cuándo volvería Lee — sigue diciendo la morena —, pero él quería que todo esto fuera una verdadera sorpresa para ti, y nos pidió guardarle el secreto.

— Así es — continúa Sokka —. Todo estaba planeado, la tardanza era a propósito para dar tiempo a que todo estuviese listo. Pero tuvimos que adelantar el viaje, para que no sospecharas…

— Pero aún así, queríamos ocultarte la sorpresa — dice Aang acercándose, con el semblante descompuesto —. Lee regresó hoy, e iba a darte un regalo muy bonito. Aquí está…

El Avatar muestra un vestido blanco manchado de tierra, maltratado y medio rasgado. Tiene huellas de manos, en color rojo, las cuales horrorizan a Toph haciéndola pensar en lo peor.

— Estaba moviendo la tierra con cuidado, para ver si podía estar bien — explica Aang cerrando los ojos —, pero creo… Creo que llegué tarde…

— ¡¿Quéeee? — grita Toph con desesperación — ¡No, no puede ser, no es posible que Lee esté… que yo lo haya… yo…!

— ¡Sujétenla bien! — ordena Zuko, y todos apoyan a los primos inválidos para evitar que Toph pueda bajar a tierra. Al tenerla sujeta, la mantienen suspendida horizontalmente, tomándola por las extremidades, mientras Aang se le acerca lentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Cuando hice esto nunca creí tener que volverlo a hacer — dice el Avatar, imponiéndole las manos a su amiga —, y mucho menos a alguien que aprecio. Lo siento mucho Toph, pero eres un peligro para todos, incluso para ti misma. Por eso, voy a retirarte tu tierra-control, igual que hice con Ozai.

— ¡¿QUÉEE? ¡Noooo, no Aang, no lo hagas por favor! — ruega Toph, luchando por liberarse — ¡Nooo, no lo hagas, perdónenme, por favooooorrr…!

Todo parece terminado para Toph, quien comienza a desvanecerse. Los ojos se le nublan, y no alcanza ya a escuchar su propia voz gritando. Ya solo se deja llevar por el momento, pero entonces sucede algo extraño. En vez de la mano del Avatar sobre su frente, siente dos manos pequeñas que le sacuden por los hombros con cuidado. Aunque abre los ojos no ve nada, y asustada se levanta de repente, golpeándose la cabeza contra algo que identifica por el sonido que sigue después.

— ¡AAUCH! — se queja Sokka, agarrándose la cabeza — ¡Toph, lo confirmo ahora, eres una cabeza dura! ¡Aaayyy!

— Ya, ya Sokka. A ver, déjame ver… — le dice Suki amorosamente, mientras el moreno se deja querer.

Todos ríen ante la situación, menos Toph, que no sabe qué es lo que pasa. Entonces la voz de Katara la saca de su aturdimiento.

— Je, je, no te toques el golpe amiga — le dice poniéndole un poco de agua —. Como siempre, mi hermanito se llevó la peor parte, y tiene un gran chichón en la frente.

— ¡Katara, eres tú! — le dice Toph a la morena, abrazándola — ¡Qué alegría! Pero, ¿y mi perla, dónde está? ¡Katara, la perdí, no puedo ver sin ella!

Todos callan ante lo que ha dicho la chica ciega, poniendo cara de duda. Katara se resigna, y le explica a Toph que sigue siendo de noche, que están en casa de los primos inválidos esperando el amanecer para partir a la aldea de Lee, y le recuerda que él tiene su perla, junto con los demás obsequios que les diera Zen, el samurái.

— Y bueno, pues acabas de revelar el secreto de tu perla Toph — le dice sonriendo —, el que les íbamos a revelar en el momento de tu boda.

— ¿De-de verdad puedes ver con esa perla Toph? — dice Aang con aire inocente.

— Sí "pies ligeros" — contesta Toph ya más tranquila —, se los mostraré en cuanto la tenga otra vez. Pero, por favor díganme, ¿no estábamos hace un rato en la aldea ya?

— Aún no Toph, permítenos decirte — dicen Wong y Chen—. Habíamos planeado salir muy temprano de aquí para ahorrar tiempo, de hecho, ya casi es hora. Lo dispusimos así para llegar a la aldea con anticipación como querías, y pues…

— ¡No, no! — interrumpe Toph, comprendiendo todo de golpe — Está bien, hay que descansar mucho para el viaje, lo comprendo. No se preocupen por mí, sabré esperar. Podemos partir después del desayuno, ¿qué les parece?

Todos se miraron asombrados, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Se dieron de nuevo las buenas noches, y se retiraron a sus camas, pero Toph detuvo un poco más a Katara.

— Oye amiga — le dice en voz baja —, ¿Aang no me ha quitado mi poder, verdad?

— ¡Ay Toph, claro que no! — le confirma la morena — ¿De dónde sacaste ésa tontería? Aang no sería capaz de hacerte eso.

— Gracias, muchas gracias Katara — le dice Toph con alivio —. No sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar eso. Hasta mañana amiga.

Katara se despide, sin comprender muy bien lo que significan las palabras de su amiga, y no se percata de que fuera de la casa hay una figura que las ha comprendido muy bien, y se retira con una gran sonrisa.


	6. Reunión Familiar

6. Reunión Familiar

La mañana parece pintar diferente a todos, sobre todo a Toph. Siente un gran alivio luego de que comprende que todo ha sido una jugada de Kiang, el Maestro del Tiempo; para enseñarle que todo tiene su momento y lugar, que no se debe apresurar a la vida sino disfrutar de cada momento que llega a ella, pues no sabemos si volverá a repetirse. Y la chica ciega no desea perder lo que ha llegado a su vida, el amor verdadero.

La caravana viaja durante todo el día, y pasan la noche en un claro cercano a una montaña, que parece un volcán apagado. Todos charlan, ríen y tras una buena cena, se retiran a dormir. A la mañana siguiente nadie se espera la sorpresa que ven, ni siquiera Toph entiende cómo pasó. La montaña que veían lejana el día anterior, ahora está casi encima de ellos.

— ¡¿Pe-pe-pero c-cómo pasó esto? — dice Sokka, intentando corregir sus mapas — ¡No es posible, esto va a mover todo el itinerario que hice!

— Espera Sokka — le dice su hermana —, seguramente hay alguna explicación lógica para esto.

— La hay — dice Toph convencida —. La montaña se movió hacia acá.

— ¡Vaya lógica! — replica el moreno — Es la lógica de toda una maestra-tierra.

— Pues creo que puede ser posible — dice entonces el Avatar —, pero para eso se necesitaría el poder de cientos de maestros-tierra al mismo tiempo.

— O de uno solo — dice Toph pensativa —. Uno suficientemente poderoso para lograr mover tal masa de tierra y rocas. Pero los únicos que conozco con ese poder son los tejones-topo, y no he sentido su presencia en todo lo que llevamos de viaje.

— Pues aquí el único con un poder de ese tamaño eres tú Aang — dice Katara —, pero no creo que te hayas levantado a medianoche para…

— ¡Hey, cuidado! — grita Suki de pronto, esquivando una cadena larga terminada en punta, que va a clavarse en el árbol a cuyo pie está sentado Sokka. Todos se asombran y se ponen en guardia, mientras ven cómo la cadena se retrae soltándose del árbol, tan rápido como había surgido.

— ¡Ahí, salió de ahí! — indica Toph con decisión, señalando a unas rocas de la ladera de la montaña. Pero no bien emprenden la carrera hacia el sitio señalado, cuando una atronadora voz metálica resuena amenazante en sus oídos.

— ¡NADIE PUEDE PASAR POR AQUÍ, SE LOS PROHIBO! — dice la voz — ¡AQUEL QUE SE ATREVA NUNCA SALDRÁ DE LA MONTAÑA!

— ¡¿Y quién lo dice? — responde Toph desafiante — ¡Vamos, da la cara y pelea!

Cuando lo dice, Toph levanta algunas rocas y las arroja al sitio de donde salió la cadena. Entonces la voz vuelve a resonar.

— ¡¿AJÁ, CON QUE ERES MAESTRA-TIERRA? ¡A VER SI PUEDES CONTRA ESTO!

La chica ciega siente entonces algo extraño en la tierra bajo sus pies, algo que le costó tiempo y mucho esfuerzo aprender sin verlo, pero que reconoce al instante, y sabe lo peligroso que es para sus amigos. Intenta controlarlo, pero pronto se da cuenta de que se enfrenta a alguien muy poderoso.

— ¡Pronto, todos muévanse de donde están! — avisa a sus amigos. Pero es ya tarde, todos comienzan a ver crecer barras de fuerte metal de la tierra donde pisan, formando jaulas que los atrapan. Las barras se curvan sobre sus cabezas, cerrando por completo las jaulas.

Toph logra librarse por momentos de las jaulas al mantenerse en movimiento, pero no dura mucho. Largas cadenas parecidas a la primera comienzan a serpentear alrededor de ella como si fuesen tentáculos, y la persiguen hasta atraparla, sujetándola con fuerza por sus miembros. Por más que lo intenta, la chica ciega no puede ejercer su metal-control sobre las cadenas.

— ¡JA, JA, JA! — ríe la voz metálica — ¡NO PUDISTE CONMIGO MAESTRA-TIERRA, AHORA VAN A PAGAR SU OSADÍA!

Toph escucha cómo sus amigos comienzan a gritar su desesperación, pues las jaulas han comenzado a hundirse, y los comprimen en la dura tierra. Toph sólo puede escucharlos, pero no se amedrenta, y aún amenaza a la voz.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde, sal a dar la cara y deja tus juguetes!

— ¡¿JAA, AÚN CREES QUE PUEDES VENCERME? — le contesta la voz como un rugido.

— ¡Voy a aplastarte, o mi nombre no es Toph Bei Fong! — grita la chica ciega, tras lo cual sucede algo increíble. Las jaulas se detienen repentinamente, y Toph es bajada a tierra lentamente, aún sujeta por las cadenas.

— ¿Di-dijiste T-Toph… Bei F-Fong? — dice la voz, que ya no suena metálica.

— ¡Sí, eso dije! — responde la chica aún enojada, pero extrañada al notar que las cadenas la sueltan. Entonces, la antes atronadora y siniestra voz rompe en sollozos, repitiendo el nombre de la maestra-tierra.

— ¡Toph, hija, eres tú! ¡E-Es increíble, después de tanto tiempo, puedo volver a abrazarte mi pequeña niña!

— ¡¿Eh, de qué rayos hablas? — pregunta Toph confundida — ¡Mi padre nunca me hablaría así, dime quién eres ahora mismo!

— ¡¿Ya no me recuerdas Toph? ¡Yo soy Liú, el hermano de tu madre! ¡Soy tu tío Liú!

La memoria de Toph fue atropellada por los recuerdos al escuchar ese nombre. Recordaba una voz de hombre joven, que la hacía reír cuando era pequeña. El dueño de aquella voz le decía que repitiera su nombre, "tío Liú", y si lo hacía bien era lanzada al aire con alegría, y recibía al caer en los brazos de aquel hombre una oleada de besos y abrazos. Era la mayor muestra de cariño que podía recibir en casa, pero desafortunadamente no duró mucho. Un día no se supo más del tío Liú, y como nadie jamás lo mencionaba ella creció olvidándolo. El recuerdo terminó cuando ella volvió a la realidad, y enfrentó de nuevo a aquella voz.

— Si en verdad eres mi tío, demuéstralo — le dice Toph, y se quedó esperando. Entonces, dos de las cadenas que la sujetaban la tomaron a horcajadas, arrojándola hacia arriba de tal forma que su cuerpo hizo una pirueta, para volver a caer atrapada por las cadenas. Se repitió un par de veces más, con lo que Toph quedó alegremente convencida de que, en efecto, era su tío perdido quien hacía eso.

— Este… Oye Toph — le dice Sokka cuando ella bajó a tierra — ¿Serías tan amable de pedirle a tu tío que nos suelte? Esta posición es algo… incómoda.

Toph entonces recordó a sus amigos, y pudo sentir a través de sus pies que Sokka tenía razón. Todos estaban apretujados en sus jaulas, en posiciones bastante ridículas tratando de que las barras no les rompieran algún hueso.

— ¡Oh, oh, mil perdones a todos! — dice la voz del tío — Lo siento, los amigos de mi sobrina querida son mis amigos también. Permítanme.

Al instante, las barras se enderezaron y volvieron a enterrarse derechas en la tierra, liberando a todos.

— Gracias tío Liú — dice Toph —. Ahora, ¿Podrías salir de donde estás? Me gustaría que mis amigos te conocieran.

— Ay sobrina mía — dice la voz del tío con tristeza —. Si pudieras verme comprenderías por qué vivo escondido, y por qué no dejo que nadie me encuentre.

— Oh vamos tío — dice la chica ciega —. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? Debiste ver a los enemigos que enfrentamos en el pasado.

— Está bien Toph, saldré — dice el tío con resignación —. Pero les advierto, quizá no les guste lo que verán.

Tras un breve silencio, la tierra se remueve lentamente, y un gran agujero se abre entre todos los presentes. Del fondo va saliendo una figura extraña, conformada por metal casi en su totalidad, parecida a un tanque de la Nación del Fuego pero en escala menor, y en el lugar de la torreta surge el torso de un hombre, formado de piezas metálicas con excepción de una parte de la cabeza y un brazo. Todos lo ven admirados, y el extraño ser los mira a todos antes de encontrar entre ellos a su sobrina.

— ¡Toph, al fin! — le dice a la chica ciega — ¡Ven, dale un abrazo a tu tío Liú!


	7. Quiero ser Feliz

7. Quiero ser feliz

— ¿Tío Liú? — dice Toph dudosa. Lo que podía detectar no se parecía en nada a un ser humano — ¿Pero… qué eres?

— Ya me esperaba esa reacción — contesta Liú con pesadumbre —. Aunque no lo creas soy tu tío, Toph querida. Bajo todo este montón de metales, late mi corazón, ahora con más fuerza por verte otra vez.

EL pequeño tanque que hacía las veces de piernas de Liú se acercó lentamente, mientras el agujero del que salió se cerraba. Los amigos veían a un ser bastante monstruoso acercándose a su amiga, y por si acaso se aprestaron para luchar.

— Toma mi mano Toph — le dice Liú acercándole su mano humana —. Es lo único que queda de mí como persona.

Toph tomó la mano que le ofrecían, y la sintió como cualquiera, pero algo más cálida. Y pudo detectar al contacto que su tío no mentía, y lo abrazó sin importarle que fuera de metal. Los demás se enternecieron ante la escena, y bajaron la guardia acercándose a la pareja.

— Deben estar cansados de viajar — les dice Liú —. Vengan, pasen a mi humilde hogar a descansar y a comer algo, yo los invito.

— Muchas gracias señor — dice Katara mirando alrededor —, pero; ¿a dónde vamos?

— Aquí mismo señorita — contesta el hombre metálico con cortesía —. Esta montaña móvil es mi hogar.

Al decir eso, parte de la montaña se abrió ante los chicos, dejando ver un pasillo que se internaba en la roca. Avanzaron lentamente detrás de Toph, y ella iba siguiendo a su tío Liú. Caminaba segura, mientras los demás iban oteando cada paso que daban, tratando de anticiparse a alguna sorpresa. Por fin, una gran caverna iluminada por unas raras antorchas metálicas se dibujó ante ellos.

— Éste es mi hogar sobrina mía — dice Liú orgulloso —. Ojalá y pudieras verlo.

— Lo veo tío, pero no puedo creerlo — dijo la chica ciega, asombrada por lo que percibía. La caverna entera estaba llena de piso a techo por maquinaria y tuberías, que en algunos sitios se veían como hechas de vidrio dejando ver los líquidos que circulaban. Por algunos tubos se escapaban vapores que las hacían silbar, y todo se llenaba de ruidos metálicos.

— ¿Tío, qué es todo esto? — pregunta Toph.

— Querida mía — le contesta Liú —, estás frente al mejor maestro-metal que existe hasta ahora. Y éste es mi taller, y mi casa también.

— ¿Taller? — se aventura a decir Sokka — Es decir, ¿usted trabaja los metales para vivir?

— Así es chico — dice el hombre-máquina —. Hago trabajos de herrería y piezas de…

— ¿De qué señor Liú? — pregunta Katara, viendo que el hombre callaba.

— De… de… ¡De puertas, sí de puertas metálicas! — se apresura a decir Liú, tratando de desviar la conversación. Naturalmente, Toph detectó que mentía, pero no dijo nada.

— Oiga señor Liú — interviene Aang —, ¿podemos preguntarle por qué está así, como lo vemos ahora?

— Es largo de contar jovencito — contesta Liú apesadumbrado —. Verán, yo me di cuenta muy joven que tenía mucha facilidad para el control-metal, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mi familia. La madre de Toph, mi hermana; es la única que conoce este secreto, y lo ha guardado por mucho tiempo.

— ¿En serio? — dice Sokka, sumamente interesado — Bueno, somos todo oídos.

Toph hizo un gesto de resignación antes de que su tío comenzara su narración. Todos se sentaron como y donde pudieron, pues alrededor no había nada parecido a muebles, y prestaron atención al hombre-máquina.

— Sucede que, cuando era muy joven, al practicar como todos los maestros de la tierra-control, me di cuenta casi por accidente de que podía controlar también el metal. Eso era algo muy avanzado entonces, y quienes me enseñaban tierra-control decían que no era posible que alguien tan joven tuviese esas habilidades tan naturalmente. Peor yo las tenía, y decidí no contarlo hasta que aprendiera a controlarlas y saber hasta dónde podía llegar con ellas.

— Pero dijiste que mi madre lo sabe — dice Toph — ¿Cómo fue eso?

— Tu madre se enteró por casualidad — contesta Liú —. Yo practicaba a escondidas, pero una vez me atrapó, y se asombró tanto por lo que podía hacer que prometió no decirle a nadie, si prometía utilizar esta rara habilidad para el bien. Éramos jóvenes entonces, y ella esperaba ya el día de su boda con tu padre.

— ¿Mis padres se casaron por un compromiso arreglado? — dice la chica ciega sorprendida.

— Sí Toph — dice su tío —. Y debo confesarte que yo no deseaba esa boda. De hecho, fui el único que se opuso a ella. Yo no he llevado nunca buenas relaciones con tu padre, y tu madre lo sabía. Tal vez por eso me hizo prometer que no usaría metal-control para impedir que se casara. Pero bueno, por el amor de hermanos que siempre nos hemos tenido, no hice nada, y no me arrepiento. El día que naciste me hizo sumamente feliz.

— ¿De verdad señor? — dice Katara sonriendo — Toph no habla mucho de su niñez.

— Oh, Toph fue una niña preciosa — dice Liú recordando —. Me encantaba aparecerme por su casa, tan sólo para saludarla y hacerla reír con el juego que ya vieron. Pero por mi enemistad con su padre, no podía estar mucho con mi hermana y con Toph, y mis visitas se fueron espaciando más y más hasta que… bueno, hasta que ya no pude volver a verlas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó señor Liú? — se aventura a preguntar Suki — ¿Por qué dejó de verlas, si las amaba tanto?

Liú suspiró antes de contestar, y miró hondamente a Toph como buscando su perdón por lo que iba a decir.

— Espero que puedas perdonarme Toph — dice él con amargura —. En realidad no fabricaba puertas ni herrería. Yo hacía piezas para el armado de máquinas de guerra… para la Nación del Fuego.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza ante la revelación. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, menos Toph, que permaneció donde estaba.

— ¿Pe-pero… p-por qué tío? — le pregunta incrédula — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Fui obligado Toph — dice Liú sin moverse —. No sé cómo ni cuándo mi habilidad fue descubierta por Ozai, y amenazó con hacerles daño si no cooperaba con él. Así fue que yo creé muchas de las armas que utiliza para su guerra.

— Esa guerra ha terminado señor — dice Aang bajando la guardia —. Ozai y su hija Azula están presos, y ya no harán ningún daño a nadie.

— Ay chico, quisiera poder creerte — contesta Liú —. Si sólo supieran las cosas tan terribles que ha planeado… La peor fue la creación de un arma especial, tan sólo para liquidar al Avatar, a manos de un cruel y despiadado asesino samurái llamado…

— Zen, tío — completa Toph —. Su nombre era Zen.

— ¿Eh, cómo lo sabes? — dice Liú sorprendido.

— Porque pudimos conocerlo tío, y nos enseñó mucho de lo que sabía.

— ¿De lo que sabía? ¿Acaso está…?

— Sí tío, él ya no está más por aquí.

Liú no atina a comprender cómo era que hubieran tenido un encuentro con Zen, y haber vivido para contarlo. Su experiencia con él no había sido muy buena, y aún la llevaba presente.

— No me esperaba eso — dice Liú al fin —. Tardé mucho elaborando esas armas, y por ellas quedé mutilado así. Sólo mi metal-control me permitió reconstruir mi cuerpo y seguir viviendo, aunque tuve que aislarme para siempre del mundo, para evitar que me confundieran con un monstruo… y para escapar de la ira de Ozai. Pero ahora podré buscar esas armas malditas, y destruirlas…

— ¡No tío! — grita la chica ciega — Esas armas están ahora en buenas manos, y no harán daño nunca más.

— Pe-pero Toph, hija, debes entenderlo — dice el tío —. Esas armas son muy peligrosas, y cualquiera que las tenga en su poder se volverá tan poderoso como el Avatar, y si lo encontraran…

— Ya lo han hecho señor — dice Sokka —. Pues resulta que, por cosas del destino, dos de esas armas están en mi poder, y yo soy muy amigo del Avatar.

— ¿Tú? — dice Liú — N-no, eso no es posible. El Avatar debe ser un gran guerrero, no me lo imagino junto a chicos como ustedes.

— Pues debería hacerlo señor — dice Aang —, porque el Avatar soy yo.

Liú se quedó sin habla. Sus miembros metálicos hicieron ruido cuando se giró para pasearse de un lado a otro, tratando de procesar lo que escuchaba.

— Oye chico — le dice a Sokka —. Dijiste que eras dueño de dos de las armas que hice. ¿Sabes quién tiene la tercera?

— Yo te lo diré tío — dice Toph —. El arma faltante está en mi casa. Bueno, la que será mi casa cuando contraiga matrimonio.

— ¡¿QUÉEEE? — exclama Liú más asombrado que antes — ¿Cómo dijiste sobrina, que tú te vas a-a…?

— Sí tío, voy a casarme — dice Toph con seguridad —. He encontrado el amor en un buen hombre, que me ama también tanto como para haber enderezado sus pasos por mí. Y ahora mismo me espera para casarnos.

— Pe- pero sobrina… — titubea el tío — Yo pensé que… Bueno, creí que ahora que volvimos a vernos, quizá… Quizá pudiéramos volver a ser una familia, y…

— ¡¿Qué insinúas tío? — dice Toph molesta — ¿Estás diciendo que no me case, para volver a casa contigo? ¿Qué renuncie a ser feliz, para que tú lo seas?

— Toph… yo… — balbucea Liú, sin saber qué decir.

— ¡No, nunca lo haré! — lo corta la chica ciega — ¡Ya he tenido suficiente amargura en mi vida, llegué a pensar que no habría otra vida para mí! ¡Pero ahora es diferente, tengo buenos amigos, y ahora tengo un novio que me ama, y que no le importa que no pueda verlo, y que desea casarse conmigo! ¡Y si tú, igual que mis padres, tampoco lo puedes entender, no me importa! ¡Quédate con la vida que elegiste, y déjame en paz!

El llanto ya no permitió que continuara. Toph se arrojó a los brazos de Katara y Suki, mientras los demás la rodeaban. Liú los miraba pensativo, hasta que tomó una decisión. Fue hasta un montón de trozos metálicos que se amontonaban tras una especie de fragua, y tomando uno pequeño, lo manipuló hábilmente con metal-control. Luego, se acercó lentamente al grupo.

— Sobrina — comienza a decir Liú —, Perdóname por ser tan egoísta. La imagen que me había quedado de ti era la de una pequeña bebé que solía sonreírle a su tío cuando la cargaba. Pero ahora eres ya una mujer Toph, y debo entender que como todas las mujeres, también tienes derecho a ser feliz. Y si eso te hace feliz, yo lo seré también. Si quieres, acepta éste humilde obsequio de bodas de mi parte, y felicita a tu futuro esposo. Ojalá y te haga una mujer muy dichosa.

Liú estiró la mano mecánica, enseñando lo que le llevaba. Los demás se asombraron al ver dos preciosos anillos dorados, que refulgían con la luz de las antorchas. Toph los recibió y se asombró al notar que pesaban un poco.

— Es una aleación especial que descubrí — explica Liú —. Hace más durable al oro, y resistirá cualquier cosa. Para ustedes sobrina, son de todo corazón.


	8. Muchas Sorpresas

8. Muchas sorpresas

— ¡Tío Liú! — dice Toph con cara de asombro — Mu-muchas gracias. Y-yo… n-no sé qué decirte…

— Con eso es suficiente sobrina mía — dice Liú secándose las lágrimas con su mano humana —. Dime que serás muy feliz, y me harás un viejo tío muy feliz.

Los dos se abrazaron con mucha ternura. Katara los veía con una lagrimita surcándole la mejilla, mientras las esposas de los primos inválidos soltaban el llanto de alegría, y se abrazaban de sus esposos como lo hacía Sokka abrazado de Suki, y Aang miraba el cuadro enternecido.

— Tío — le dice Toph al soltarlo —, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Ven con nosotros, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, a nombre de mis padres.

—Créeme sobrina, que me encantaría ir — contesta Liú tristemente —, pero por mi estado actual debo permanecer cerca de donde haya combustible para poder mover la maquinaria que me permite vivir y moverme. Todo lo que hay aquí trabaja a base de vapor, y necesito agua y madera en abundancia para poder generar energía para mis fraguas y las máquinas que me mueven. Lo siento pequeña Toph.

La chica ciega suspiró con profunda tristeza. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a su tío que fuera él quien la entregara en el altar, pero decidió callar para no entristecer más al hombre-má salen entonces de la montaña, para emprender nuevamente su camino.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos — dicen Chen y Wong —. Debemos avanzar un poco más antes de que caiga la noche.

— Yo creo que ya se nos viene encima — replica Toph —. Siento una gran sombra, tal vez se está ocultando el sol, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Oh vaya! Eso no se ve hace tiempo. No sobrina, son unos bi… — empieza a decir el tío, pero se calla ante las señas de todos y rehace lo que ha dicho ya — Eh, son unos vientos que traen nubes de lluvia. Pienso que es mejor que se queden por esta noche, me será un gran placer el que acepten mi invitación.

— Pues… creo que está bien. ¿Nos quedamos amigos — pregunta la chica ciega, a lo que todos aceptan reiteradamente, mientras Aang se levanta un poco del piso y hace señas hacia el cielo, sin que Toph pueda percibirlo.

— ¡Fantástico! Vengan adentro, les daré comida y bebida, y a ti sobrina; te enseñaré lo mucho que he aprendido sobre el metal-control.

— ¡Sí, sí, vamos, enséñame el truco de las cadenas tío! — contesta Toph saltando de alegría, mientras los demás respiran aliviados de que su amiga no los descubriera.

Los amigos pasan una divertida velada en compañía del hombre-máquina, quien les enseña algunas habilidades del metal-control nunca antes vistas. Toph aprende rápidamente, y aunque no las domina bien al principio, sus amigos saben que se empeñará hasta dominarlas.

— Con el tiempo, aprendí las propiedades de muchos minerales, y de casi todos los metales que conocemos — explica Liú a su auditorio —. Incluso he logrado hacer algunas aleaciones si el uso del fuego, es decir, puedo ligar o mezclar dos metales distintos para formar un tercero con mejores propiedades.

— ¡Wow! ¿Me enseñarás tío? — dice Toph emocionada.

— ¡Pues claro sobrina! No tienes que pedirlo — contesta Liú emocionado.

A la mañana siguiente, Toph es la que menos ha dormido junto con su tío, pero a cambio ha aprendido muchos secretos desconocidos del metal-control. Se siente animada y feliz, pues ha vuelto a ver a su querido tío y tiene el aprecio sincero de sus amigos. Pero últimamente siente en ellos algo raro, mas no quiere ser suspicaz y deja todo así, sin averiguar más. Confía en que si hubiera algo extraño, su amiga Katara se lo diría, aunque también a ella la siente extraña…

— Katara — le dice antes de partir —, ¿seguimos siendo amigas, verdad?

— Claro que si Toph — dice la morena.

— Y los amigos confían unos en los otros, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto amiga. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Quizá no es nada… Pero he sentido a todos muy raros últimamente. ¿Les pasa algo Katara? Quiero saberlo, sea lo que sea.

Katara se puso nerviosa, y trató de disimularlo alejándose unos pasos de su amiga, para evitar que ella detectase su nerviosismo. Pero por más que quiso, no pudo dominarse del todo.

— A eso me refería Katara. ¿Sucede algo que yo no deba saber?

— No, no Toph, claro que no — contestas al fin la morena — ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo? Ya solo nos falta poco menos de un día de viaje, tal vez es la emoción de volver a la aldea lo que nos tiene así. ¿Tú no sientes emoción?

— Eh… pues claro que sí, pero no creí que fuera contagiosa.

Toph iba a seguir interrogando a Katara, pero para alivio de la morena su tío la llamó para despedirse. Katara aprovechó para avisar a los demás sobre las sospechas de la chica ciega.

— Adiós tío Liú — se despide Toph —. Espero volver a verte pronto.

— Lo harás sobrina querida — le contesta Liú, guiñándole un ojo a Aang, con quien hablaba minutos antes —. Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

Al fin, parten camino a la aldea. Todo marcha si contratiempos, y llegan a su destino poco antes de que llegue el atardecer. Al entrar en el pueblo son los nuevos sobrinos de Toph los primeros en recibirlos.

— ¡Tía Toph! ¡Maestros, bienvenidos! — gritan los chicos con alegría, abalanzándose sobre su tía. Ella los recibe gustosa, y se da cuenta de que en su ausencia han crecido un poco. Ming se ha vuelto más fuerte, y Sung es más espigado y ágil.

— ¡Hola Ming, hola Sung! — les dice la chica ciega — ¡No saben cuánto me alegra estar con ustedes! Los extrañé mucho, igual que a su tío Lee, ¿dónde está?

— Eh… Bueno tía, él… — dice Ming, algo confusa — E-él está… en…

— Se está preparando para ti, tía — dice Sung rescatando a su hermana —. Pero nos ha dicho que te pongamos cómoda, que descanses de tu viaje y que él te verá en cuanto estés lista… con tu vestido de novia.

Aquello alegró tanto a Toph que no preguntó más. Sintió ansias por vestirse de novia, pero recordó su sueño y se tranquilizó. Mientras los demás se retiraban a descansar, sus sobrinos la llevaron a la que sería su casa, y así se lo dijeron.

— Estamos en casa tía — le dice Ming —. Y éste es precisamente su habitación, tío Lee la ha arreglado y decorado como se imaginó que te gustaría. ¿Quieres verla?

— ¡¿Eh, c-cómo dijiste? — pregunta Toph, para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

— Que si deseas verla tía — contesta Sung extrañado —. Tío Lee nos ha dicho que puedes ver tu hogar en el momento que quieras, al igual que todo lo que te ha preparado para su boda. Espera, iré a buscar tu perla y…

— ¡No Sung! Déjalo así — se apresura a decir Toph — Me gustaría verlo todo, pero prefiero que me lo enseñen los tres juntos, ustedes dos y Lee, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Uh? — dicen ambos chicos desconcertados, y Ming toma la palabra —. Está bien tía, pero al menos debemos saber cómo te queda tu vestido, para arreglarlo si hace falta.

— Bueno, está bien pero, ¿quién lo arreglará? — pregunta la chica ciega, y una voz a sus espaldas le contesta.

— ¡Pues nosotras lo haremos Toph! — dicen a un tiempo Suki y Katara, quienes ya llevan en sus manos el vestido de novia. Toph sonríe y, haciendo salir a Sung; tanto sus amigas como su sobrina, se apresuran a arreglar a la futura novia, quien está tan nerviosa que no puede estar quieta.

— ¡Toph, deja de moverte! — le exige Suki —. No podemos medírtelo bien si no estás quieta.

— Sí Toph, tranquilízate — dice Katara serenamente —. Entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto serás la esposa de Lee. Ahora, relájate y deja que terminemos.

Toph escucha a su amiga, y se calma un poco. Ahora sólo tiene una cosa en mente; y es que nada la detenga para ser la esposa de su amado Lee, el exladrón sin nombre. Luego de un rato, las tres chicas admiraron su obra.

— ¡Aaayyy Toph! — exclama Suki — ¡Te ves tan bella que hasta me das envidia!

— Déjate de bromas — replica la chica ciega —. Díganme la verdad, ¿cómo me veo?

— Toph amiga — contesta Katara —, no tengo palabras, simplemente te ves ¡maravillosa!

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres tu perla tía Toph? — pregunta Ming sin dejar de mirarla — Aquí hay un espejo, y si quieres…

— No Ming, estoy segura — dice Toph —. Insisto, quiero ver todo con Lee a mi lado, por favor.

— De acuerdo Toph — le dice Katara —. Si eso quieres, así será, sólo que…

— ¿Sólo que qué Katara? — pregunta Toph intrigada.

— Sólo que eso será más pronto de lo que crees Toph — dice Suki. No ha terminado de hablar cuando llaman a la puerta.

— ¡Hey chicas! — dice la voz de Sokka desde afuera — ¡¿Ya están listas? ¡El novio está esperando!

Toph enmudece de la emoción. Ella no lo sabía, pero está a punto de convertirse en la esposa de Lee.


	9. Sí, Acepto

9. Sí, Acepto

— Chi-Chicas… — dice Toph temblando — ¿Q-qué ha-hago?

— ¿Eh, cómo dices? — contesta Suki con sorpresa —. Pues, sal y cásate Toph, tu novio te espera, ya lo escuchaste.

— Vamos amiga — dice Katara — no te irás a echar para atrás ahora.

— Tía Toph, ¿tienes miedo? — pregunta Ming viéndola temblar.

— ¿Mi-miedo, y-yooo? — responde la chica ciega haciéndose la fuerte — ¡C-claro que n-no! No t-tengo miedo… Yo… Yo…

— ¡No, que va! — dicen las otras tres a un tiempo, y Katara tomó la palabra — Anda amiga, esto es lo que tú querías. No desaires a Lee, estoy segura de que él también esperó pacientemente este momento. No irás a dejarlo plantado, ¿o sí?

— N-no, claro que no — responde Toph algo más tranquila —. E- es sólo que…

— Nada, nada tía — dice Ming halándola de las mangas —. Vamos ya, que todo mundo te espera.

Toph se deja llevar, con la incertidumbre dibujada en la cara. AL salir de la habitación, un "oh" generalizado se escucha, y las voces masculinas que distingue la novia se deshacen en halagos y admiración. Pero la que a ella le importa es la de su amado Lee, y no la escucha entre las otras.

— ¡T-Toph, pero q-qué hermosa! — dice Sokka con los ojos fijos en ella — ¡Vaya, este Lee sí que tiene suerte…OUCH!

— ¡Y tú también la tuviste Sokka! — le reclama Suki luego de golpearlo, a lo que los demás ríen, incluyendo a Toph.

— ¡Hey Suki, yo sólo quería que sonriera! — se queja el moreno — Ya sabes que tú eres la mayor belleza para mí…

— ¡Sokka, deja ya que me sonrojas! — responde la guerrera melosa.

— Este… me gustaría recordarles que la que se casa soy yo — dice Toph, ya más controlada —. Gracias por el halago Sokka, créanme que me muero de ganas por verme…

— Tus deseos son órdenes chica linda — dice la voz de Lee detrás de Toph, quien se queda inmóvil por la sorpresa —. Si me haces favor de girarte, cumpliré tu deseo. Ming, ¿podrías…?

— Entendido tío Lee — dice la chica, y Toph la escucha correr y volver en un momento.

— Aquí hay un espejo chica linda — dice el ladrón —. Lo detendré para que te mires cuando Ming traiga tu perla.

— ¡Oye! — contesta la chica ciega, saliendo de su ensoñación — Eso me recuerda que no me has dicho cómo sabías lo que hace mi perla.

— Pues, el samuraí Zen me lo dijo, luego de que casi lo adiviné. Si lo recuerdas, él y yo peleamos cuando nos conocimos. Bueno, en esa pelea noté que uno de sus ojos era falso, y quise robárselo para que se humillara, pero increíblemente lo defendió como si fuera su ojo natural. Yo hice de tal forma mi lucha que logré que se le cayera solo, y me di cuenta de que le costaba un poco localizarme. Entonces me di idea de lo que esa perla hacía. Ya de amigos, zen me lo confirmó.

— ¿Y lo guardaste en secreto? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

— Toph, amor mío, había tantas diferencias entre nosotros cuando nos conocimos, que en lo último que pensaba era en decirte mis secretos… Hasta que me enamoré de ti.

Toph se enterneció ante la confesión, y estaba a punto de besar a Lee cuando Ming llegó corriendo.

— ¡Ya, ya estoy aquí! — dice jadeante — ¡Aquí tienes tía!

Toph siente el peso de su collar en su cuello, y al instante se activa el poder de su perla. Cuando su visión se aclara, tiene ante sí su propia imagen que un gran espejo le devuelve, y se maravilla ante lo que ve. Su vestido de novia es en verdad hermoso, todo de seda, cortado a la medida justa y de un blanco muy puro y brillante. EL ruedo le llega justamente arriba de los tobillos, permitiendo ver sus pies descalzos, que ahora están adornados con joyas de oro, plata y pedrería, al igual que sus manos y su cabeza. Su cabello está atrapado en una hermosa tiara dorada y plateada, y su rostro perfectamente maquillado. Parece una princesa.

—Yo… yo… — balbucea Toph, sintiendo una lagrimita de felicidad en su mejilla.

— No, no chica linda, no llores — dice Lee desde detrás del espejo —, o nos harás llorar a todos. Mejor sonríe, te verás más hermosa.

— E-es que… M-me s-siento tan… tan… — dice Toph, sin poder controlarse.

— Entonces, para que no llores, mira al hombre que tendrás solo para ti.

Lee hace a un lado el espejo que porta, y así Toph puede verlo y sorprenderse con el atuendo que lleva puesto su novio. Es un traje de gala que mezcla los colores de las cuatro naciones, y se veía confeccionado con alta costura al estilo de la Nación del Fuego. Al igual que Toph, Lee no portaba calzado, y tampoco llevaba joya alguna. Eso le recordó los anillos que le diera su tío, e hizo por buscarlos.

— ¡Mi ropa, necesito mi…! — empezó a decir, mas su sobrina la interrumpió.

— ¿Buscas esto tía? Toma, estaban en tu ropa de viaje.

Ming le entregó los anillos, y Toph ahora pudo disfrutar de su finura y belleza. No cabía duda de que su tío Liú era un gran maestro del metal-control.

— Lee — dice la chica ciega —, quisiera pedirte algo. Estos anillos me los dio un familiar que creí perdido, pero lo volví a encontrar. Me gustaría que representaran nuestra unión, la unión de dos familias que se volverán una a partir de hoy.

— Concedido chica linda — dice el ladrón sonriendo —. Pero dime, ¿si lo encontraste por qué no ha venido contigo? Me encantaría conocer a tu familia.

— Y lo harás, algún día. Lo que pasa es que… Bueno, él…

— ¡Hey, por acá! — grita una voz desde el cielo, haciendo voltear a todos — ¡Creo que llego a tiempo! ¡¿Qué te parece sobrina?

Toph no puede creerlo. Su tío Liú en persona, llegando por el aire ayudado por un gran globo de batalla parchado y reparado de la Nación del Fuego, estará presente en su boda.

— ¡Tío, tío Liú viniste! — grita con emoción la novia — ¡Tío, podrás entregarme en el altar!

— ¡Je, je, pero claro sobrina mía! — dice Liú al tomar tierra — ¡No podía perderme la fiesta! Y además, quería conocer a tu novio, no cualquiera se merece la mano de mi sobrina querida.

— E-encantado señor Liú — dice Lee un poco cohibido ante el aspecto de Liú —. Le aseguro que Toph será muy feliz, yo la cuidaré y velaré por ella.

— Lo sé hijo, lo sé — dice Liú satisfecho —. No esperaba menos de ti, felicidades a los dos, perdón; a los ocho.

— ¡¿Eh, ocho? — dice Toph con duda — Pero si sólo somos Lee y yo…

Todos se ríen ante el inocente comentario, y es cuando Toph repara en sus amigos. Todos están vestidos como novios, listos para casarse. Los vestidos de ellas son muy parecidos al de Toph, y los trajes de ellos se asemejan al de Lee.

— Oigan, me alegro por ustedes, pero algo no cuadra — dice Toph —. Para que seamos cuatro parejas faltarían Zuko y su prometida Mai.

— Perdón , pero no faltaremos — dicen los aludidos, llegando por detrás de la casa —. Aquí estamos, aún no somos la pareja real, pero lo seremos pronto.

— ¡Zuko, Mai! ¡¿Pero cómo es que…? — dice Toph con sorpresa.

— Se lo debemos a nuestro amigo y casi alumno mío, Garg — explica Zuko — Para hacerte esta sorpresa, fue hasta la ciudad capital a por nosotros, y nos trajo muy rápido.

— Ay sí — completa Mai —, un poco incómodos, pero bueno, todo sea por verte feliz Toph.

— ¡Mai, de verdad has cambiado! — le dice Katara sonriente — ¡Cuánto me alegro por ustedes chicos!

— Pero, no entiendo — dice Toph incrédula — ¿Cómo hizo Garg para…?

La chica ciega no completa la pregunta, pues en ese momento en el cielo aparece lo increíble. Una gran manada de bisontes voladores pasa sobre la aldea, ante los vítores de la gente. Sobre el bisonte guía van cabalgando precisamente Garg, el enorme hermano de Zen, acompañado de la chica soldado de la que se enamoró en la batalla contra Azula.

— Hoooolaaaaaa… — dice al bajar — Feeeeeliiiizzzz díiiiiiiiaaaaaa Toooophhh yyy Leeeee…

— ¡Garg, estás aquí! — dice Toph sin ocultar su alegría — ¡Ahora podemos casarnos, ya no falta nadie!

— Eh, disculpe señorita Top — interrumpe Wong —, Chen y yo encontramos a este ancianito, que pregunta si es posible que se quede a las fiestas. Dice que la conoce, y que le alegraría mucho estar presente en su boda.

— ¿Lo conozco? — duda Toph. En eso, ve acercarse a Chen, guiando como puede a un anciano encorvado. Nada más verlo, a Toph se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de contento, y echa a correr hacia el viejo.

— ¡Kiang, eres tú! — dice la novia, quien ha reconocido los pasos del anciano — ¡Bienvenido amigo, claro que puedes quedarte!

— Je, je, muchas gracias linda niña, perdón; futura novia — responde el anciano alegremente —. Y mil felicidades a ti y a tus amigos también.

Todos estaban contentísimos, y ya solamente faltaba llegar hasta el altar, donde otra sorpresa los esperaba. Allí estaba esperándolos para casarlos ni más ni menos que Iroh, el tío de Zuko. Su investidura le permitía oficiar bodas y cualquier otro rito sagrado. Pero antes de comenzar, había un pequeño detalle que resolver. Cada cónyugue debía tener un testigo, y el único al que le faltaba era a Lee.

— ¿Y ahora, qué hago? — se dijo el ladrón mientras miraba a todas partes. Pero la condición era que su testigo debía conocerlo bien, para que la unión fuera válida. En eso, un ruido llamó la atención de todos. Era la roca labrada que representaba el sacrificio de Zen, que se había movido de tal forma que el dragón grabado miraba de frente a Lee.

— ¿Sa-samurai? — le dice Lee dudoso a la roca — ¿Eres tú…? ¡BRRRRRGRLGRL!

Un chorro de agua salió de la roca, a través de las fauces del dragón, mojando la cara de Lee y parte de su ropa. Con eso no le quedaban dudas, se trataba de Zen. Lejos de enojarse, Lee festejó la broma divertido junto a todos los demás.

— Je, je, sí; eres tú amigo. Dime, ¿aceptarías ser mi testigo?

Tras un breve silencio, una brisa suave de aire caliente secó a Lee, y la roca volvió a girar para quedar esta vez mirando hacia el altar. Para Lee eso era más que suficiente, y la boda múltiple comenzó.

—… Y por los poderes que me otorga mi investidura, los declaro a todos esposos y esposas — finaliza Iroh, dando por terminada la ceremonia — Los novios pueden besar a… Eh, bueno, olvídenlo.

Iroh calló al ver que todas las parejas habían seguido el ejemplo de Toph y Lee, quienes se besaban con mucha pasión mientras todos los presentes aplaudían y lanzaban vítores sin parar.

— Lee, soy tan feliz… — dice la chica ciega, abrazando a su esposo — No creo que haya más felicidad que ésta.

— Pues espera un poco chica linda — contesta Lee seguro de sí —. Al terminar la fiesta, te llevaré al paraíso.

— Ay amor, no seas tan presumido — replica Toph —. Ya sé qué vamos a hacer, no es para tanto.

— ¿Y si te digo que será… aquí? — dice Lee, mostrándole un pequeño mapa con indicaciones, que señalaban una isla llena de vegetación no muy lejos de la costa a donde llegaba el río que atravesaba la aldea.

— ¡Wow, suena muy bien! — dice Toph mirando el mapa.

— Y se pondrá mejor linda — replica Lee guiñándole un ojo —, porque te prometo que no volveremos hasta que seamos tres… o más…

FIN


End file.
